


Watch Your Step

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [21]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, M/M, Multi, Swimming, shenanigans tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should I push him in?" He whispered, grinning devilishly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Step

**Author's Note:**

> 21\. "Watch your step."
> 
> 'why are they at a lake? why are they camping.' op gave me ten seconds

“Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in the lake.”

The grin on Edd’s lips took up half his damn face. If Tom had eyes he’d roll them so hard they would probably fall out.

“Okay, it’s cold, if you jump in,  _ I’ll  _ be expected to jump in, there’s probably leeches, none of us have a good change of clothes,” Tom counted off on his fingers, giving Edd an annoyed look.

“Okay, but…” Edd grinned, glancing between Tom and Matt, who was staring down at the lake from the end of the dock. “I only asked for one reason. I stopped listening after ‘it’s cold.’” He said proudly. Tom deadpanned. Edd stepped towards him, and Tom tensed a bit, steadying his stance on the dock and throwing a little glance at the shallow water. Edd turned so they were both facing their ginger partner, who was still admiring himself in the lake. “Should I push him in?” Edd whispered.

Tom paused, raising an eyebrow. He looked at Matt, who was doing finger guns at himself  in the water. “Yeah, okay.” He shrugged. Edd let out a little chuckle. The two walked down the dock, Tom stopping a few feet back.

“Hey Matt!” Edd greeted happily, wrapping his arm around Matt’s waist.

The redhead looked up from his reflection now, a bright smile on his features. “Hi!” He was practically bouncing on his feet. “The water’s really blue! It looks nice, doesn’t it?” 

Edd only threw a glance at the lake, but nodded his head cheerfully. “It does!” He smiled. “I wonder how warm it is?”

Matt made a little hum, shrugging his shoulders.

“Maybe…” Edd started, his smile turning sinister. “You should find out for us?”

“Wha- ?”

In a flash, Edd’s grip tightened, arm pressing against Matt’s back, and suddenly the ginger boy was tumbling off the dock, into the blue water below.

Splashing and Matt’s betrayed screeches filled the air, quickly followed by both Tom and Edd’s laughter.

“Unbelievable!” He screeched, thrashing around in the water.

“Don’t worry!” Edd laughed, yanking off his jacket and shirt. “I’ll join you!”

And with that, Edd cannonballed into the lake, sending water splashing at  both Matt and Tom.

“You’re gunna freeze!” Tom scolded, shaking droplets of water off his face.

“It’s not that cold!” Edd splashed around in the water, swimming over to Matt.

“It’s  _ freezing _ !” Matt whined, in turn paddling away from Edd, who was back to grinning happily, and instead towards the dock. “Help me out, I’m cold.” He moaned, giving Tom his best puppy dog eyes.

Tom sighed, running his hand down his face. “Alright, whatever.” He sighed. He kneeled down, extending his hand to try and pull Matt out of the water.

After a moment of struggling, groaning, and both almost toppling back into the lake, Tom managed to pull the soaked ginger out of the lake, helping him up. Matt stuck his lip out in a pout.

“I’m cold.” He whimpered.

“Take Edd’s clothes. He was kind enough to take them off.” Tom snickered, gesturing to the pile of clothes,

“Hey, don’t be rude!” Edd shouted at them, but there was no real heat. He splashed some water and Matt squawked.

Matt hid behind Tom and started stripping off his top, quickly replacing it with Edd’s green hoodie. It was tight across his chest, straining a little as he shifted around. Tom allowed himself to oggle at his partner, water dripping from his hair and face, beading on his neck. Matt pouted.

“It's a bit small…” He mumbled.

“It's fine.” Tom assured. Edd snickered from his place in the water, but swam closer to the dock, resting his arms against it and staring up at the two.

“That's what you get for being so tall. Can't steal your boyfriend’ clothes and expect them to fit right.” Edd grinned, tilting his head.

“Get out of the water,” Tom scolded suddenly, “you're gunna get hypothermia or something.”

Edd rolled his eyes but finally started trying to crawl out, and gratefully accepted the hand that came to help pull him out. He shook out his hair and wrapped his arms around himself, determined not to shiver. 

“C- can we get back to the car now?” Matt said as he turned back towards his partners. “I’m cold…”

“Let's go.” Tom sighed, threading his hand through his spiked hair. 

“We can start a fire when we get back to the campsite.” Edd took one step forward and immediately lost his footing, slipping backwards. Matt lurched forward and he and Tom made a grab for their partner. Tom barely caught Edd’s arm in time, keeping him from hitting the hard wood. Edd let out a little squeak. 

“Watch your step.” He said as he heaved the taller boy back up. “You idiots got the floor all wet, it's slick now.”

Edd clung onto Tom’s arm, eyes wide. Tom sighed, pulling him closer. “Idiot.” He scoffed as he wrapped his arm around his waist. Matt trotted over to Edd’s other side, arm snaking around his shoulder.

“So,” Edd started awkwardly, “fire?”

“We’ll make a fire.” Tom huffed a little laugh and the three began to walk carefully back to the car.


End file.
